Who Needs the World
by Cendari
Summary: AU Teaser. A different look at Season 1. Due to some creative license, we follow Serena and Darien as they become friends, discover one or two secrets about each other, maybe even fall in love? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: AU. A different look at at Season 1. Starts before Venus shows up. The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Zoicite have found all the Rainbow Crystals and are fighting over ownership of them all. Let's say that instead of one General for every few months, it was one per year or so, so the girls are all 16-17 and Darien is 20-ish. This is mostly to get your opinion, and to fix anything I might have left out. This is only a teaser, so I'm only going to post the first two chapters cause I need feedback at this point. Also, this is intended to be Part 1 of an eventual crossover trilogy.

Disclaimer: Ms. Takeuchi owns all, I own nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Serena was late again. Speeding around corners and dodging people at top speed, hair flying out behind her like banners, she slowed down a little as she rounded the corner by the Crown Arcade and espied a familiar green blazer out of the corner of her eye. _Oh, no! Brake! Brake! _ Her brain screamed the command too late and Serena soon found herself plastered up against her biggest human nemesis. The ever tall, dark, gorgeous, and totally rude, Darien Shields.

"Morning, Meatball Brain," the truly contemptible creature greeted as he pried her off him. "You know, with morning calls like yours, a guy might start to think you did it on purpose."

Serena fumed at him. "Only in your wildest dreams, jerk."

Darien was given a mental jolt as all his tactile senses recalled just how she had felt while pressed up against him. "Better watch it, Meatball Head, some guys might take that as a come-on," he replied, snapping out of it. _Get a grip, Shields, the girl's, like, only fifteen!_

_ A very mature looking fifteen_, another part of his brain shot back.

Serena sneered. "And if you actually believe that, you are more arrogant and dense than I originally thought."

They continued on in the same vein, hurling insults at each other, as the morning crowds parted around them, the usual passers-by having gotten used to this kind of entertainment years before.

From across the street, a pair of bright blue eyes shrewdly observed the bickering pair. _ Ah, one of the more amusing of courtship rituals_, the owner mused, stopping to examine them closer.

"Say," Darien said suddenly, "didn't Raye mention you have a rather large test today?"

His comment brought Serena's tirade to a crashing halt as she looked and stared at her wristwatch for a moment. "You made me late again!" she wailed, taking off at warp speed again. "I'm going to make you pay for this, Shields, don't you doubt it!"

"Oh, I don't," Darien muttered under his breath as he walked into his original destination: the Crown Arcade that his best friend, Andrew, ran.

"Morning, Darien. Did you detain Serena again?"

A grin was all the answer he got. "Coffee, if you please." As Andrew fetched the requested beverage, Darien leaned forward so that his elbows rested on the spotless counter-top and stored his new rush of energy away. The battle the night before had been rather draining, what with Sailor Moon nearly getting herself toasted again. And, for some reason, his daily battles with Serena only seemed to energize him. Maybe it was just the fact that she gave as good as she got, or maybe it was the glint that appeared in her eyes whenever she spotted him that told him she was looking forward to their next verbal altercation as much as he did. Argue with Serena in the morning before school and he'd be wide-awake all day; bicker again after school and he was ready for anything that the evil realms decided to throw their way that night.

Giving a sigh of appreciation as the steaming cup was placed in front of him, Darien buried his nose in the fragrant brew as he took a sip. "Thanks, 'Drew. I needed that."

"No problem. I live to serve," Andrew said, bowing mockingly.

Darien glanced at his watch, noting with some surprise the placement of the hands. "Wow, no wonder the Meatball Head was so upset. That little argument of ours took up more time than I thought." Darien lifted the cup of coffee in a salute and sauntered out of the arcade.

Andrew stared after his friend, trying very hard to contain some amusement at the name Darien had coined for the bubbly, effervescent blonde that had become his most reliable customer. _Meatball Head. Dear god, I'd hate to hear what she comes up with in revenge. _

* * *

Serena zoomed into the school and towards her classroom. Peering in the window, she noted with some amazement that her teacher, one Patricia Haruna, wasn't there yet. The final bell buzzed and Serena jumped into action, swinging the door open and flying into her seat before the final chimes resonated throughout the classroom. She was sitting there, ignoring the stunned looks of her classmates, and looking entirely innocent when Ms. Haruna stalked in and slammed the door shut, making the entire class start.

Everybody except for Amy and Melvin groaned when their teacher handed out the assignment to end all assignments and then proceeded to sit at her desk, slamming things at random intervals.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, all thirty-some of her students raced out, having enough sense to fear her when she was riled. All of them, except one.

Serena cautiously approached the desk where Ms. Haruna had her head resting on her crossed arms on the desk. "Ms. H? Are you all right?"

Patricia peered up at her favourite student (though she would rather die than admit it), and summoned a weak smile. "I'm fine, dear. Just another bad date, in a long line-up," she confessed, suddenly seeking only to assuage the worry she saw in the gentle blue eyes that were staring back steadily at her.

"Don't worry, Ms. H, he'll come around right when you least expect it."

"Who will?"

"Your soul mate. When he comes, you won't have to look hard. Until then, just listen to this," the petite blonde said, touching her chest above her heart, "instead of this." With a tiny smile, Serena poked a gentle finger into her teacher's forehead. "No matter what you think, your heart will never steer you wrong. In the meantime, if you desperately require affection, maybe get a pet? Not a fish, or a lizard, or something that just sits and stares at you from inside a tank; but a cat, or a dog, something that will reward you with affection and love just for loving it back." Serena frowned a little, obviously fearing that she'd crossed the line. "Think about it."

"When did you get so smart? About soul mates and stuff?" Patricia queried with soft surprise.

Serena's eyes grew misty and distant. "I've had to wait 1,000 years to find mine again. I know he's out there, though, I wouldn't be able to survive if he hadn't made it with me. Never lose hope, Patricia, he'll turn up when you least expect it." Blinking her eyes, she shook her head and gazed blankly at her teacher. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, Serena. You'd better get moving, or you'll be late for your next class instead of mine."

Her student nodded and that sage look entered her eyes again. "Don't lose hope, Patricia, don't ever lose hope in love. Because once you do, it's next to impossible to get it back again." With that, she exited the room with more grace and poise than Patricia had ever seen her possessed of. If asked, she'd have had to say that Serena's attitude seemed almost... regal. She even shrugged off the use of her given name, knowing that it was an instinctive need to comfort that had driven Serena to use it so familiarly.

Patricia recalled what it was that made Serena her favourite. It wasn't her grades, which were this shy of horrendous, or her attendance record (or, more correctly, the lack thereof), or even a propensity for paying attention and listening between the lines. It was her heart. Serena had the biggest heart Patricia had ever seen in one so young. She knew that she would never allow Serena near a chemistry laboratory, but like with another student, Lita Kino, Serena had a knack for bringing the best out of a troubled peer.

"Ah, Serena. What are we going to do with you?" Patricia murmured to herself as her next class started slowly filing in.

* * *

Later that day Serena wandered into the Crown Arcade with Amy Anderson, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury, in tow, cast one lingering glance at the Sailor V game, and trudged on to lay claim to her favourite booth. "Hi, Andrew! The usual today, all right?"

Andrew looked up from serving another patron and gave his favourite customer a welcoming smile. "Hi, Serena. It's coming right up, promise." Serena grinned at him and returned her attention back to her companion.

"Okay, Serena, what did they say?"

Serena peeked up with a definite twinkle in her blue eyes. "They want us in America," she finally announced.

Amy's jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide. "You're joking!" she gasped. "What did you say?"

Serena cast her blue-haired friend a look of mock disgust. "I said I'd have to talk it over with my partner first, of course. I may be a ditz, but I'm not completely stupid. Besides, I want someone to read over the contracts. You have connections in the law department, don't you?" When Amy nodded rather numbly, Serena reached into her book bag and pulled out a thick sheaf of papers, and handed them to Amy. Business having been concluded, Serena pulled out a remarkably large textbook, perched a tiny pair of reading spectacles on her nose and began reading, pausing only long enough to smile at Andrew when he came by with their drinks.

Serena and Amy studied for about a half hour, conferring every now and then about the subject matter until Amy (who was facing the doors) heard them swish open and spied Lita and Raye at the entrance. A swift kick to the shins was all Serena required to ditch the book and glasses and whip out a comic book, instantly getting completely engrossed in the storyline.

"Serena!" Raye began. "Your brain is going to rot if you keep reading those comic books!"

Serena peered up at her fiery guardian. "And?"

"And we need you to have at least some brain cells left if you're going to lead the defence against the Negaverse!" Raye shot back, settling beside Amy as Lita plunked herself down next to Serena.

Serena couldn't help flicking an amused glance at Amy, who studiously had her nose buried in her textbook, though the corners of her lips twitched suspiciously. "Don't worry so much, Raye. Your face will freeze that way." The two settled into their normal bickering routine, leaving Amy and Lita to ignore them.

Serena suddenly stiffened, though her back was to the door and swung around. She went completely rigid when Darien sauntered in through now open doors and rolled her eyes, slumping so far down in her seat that only her two buns were visible from the back. "Why? Why him? Why now? I was having a perfectly good day until now," she moaned quietly, leaning forward so that her forehead thumped against the tabletop.

Raye's head jerked up and she spotted the object of her desires, with whom she had a date planned that very afternoon. "Hi, Darien!" she called in the most sultry voice she could muster. Raye pointedly ignored the snicker that came from Serena. Apparently, Serena thought that she was a little off the mark. But, what would Serena know? Serena had never had a boyfriend. Raye also conveniently forgot that neither had she, but wasn't about to let that minor detail deter her from her prize.

Darien wandered over to their booth. "Raye," he greeted as his eyes lit on a certain blonde who was trying her damnedest to pretend he didn't exist. At the sound of his voice, her head snapped up and a very familiar light appeared in her eyes as she looked at him from over her shoulder. It was the one that told him that no matter how she had behaved before he showed up, she was very much anticipating the next battle.

Darien was a little surprised to realize that he was looking forward to his and Serena's daily fight more than he was his date with Raye, but an answering glint that he no more prevent than he could stop breathing appeared in his own blue eyes. The morning's argument had only been a warm-up, and he proved that with his opening volley: "So, Meatball Head, get any more thirties lately?"

Serena bristled and fired one of her own back. "No, actually. Why? Have you?" she retorted innocently. It was weak, and she knew it, but she was satisfied nonetheless to see the jerk straighten and glower at her over the dark sunglasses he wore. She swiftly stomped a _frisson_ of awareness that surged through her body when his cobalt blue eyes focused sharply on her into a quick death.

As abruptly as he stiffened, Darien relaxed and grinned lazily at her. This time it was more than a _frisson_ that went screaming through her bloodstream. "Why, Meatball Head, I do believe that you've lost your touch. It seems I was right. I'll have to tell my professors about my results."

"What results?" Serena ground out.

"That silly little girls actually do get lamer as the day goes on. If your grades depended solely on what comes out of your mouth, it would be the Eighth Wonder of the World if you actually passed."

Serena couldn't find anything to say in response to that, so she just fumed and plotted revenge. It involved baseball bats, her tiara, and a few other things that he wouldn't find half as amusing as he seemed to find her. As Darien went on, she felt something poke her side. Wedged against the wall and her backpack as she was, the edge of her textbook was jabbing her in the ribs.

She was just considering doing something very rude and childish when Raye spoke up. "Oh, what's wrong, Serena?" she cooed sickeningly. "Have we used up our single brain cell already?" That hurt.

"Not quite. But, my single cell is bigger than your whole brain," Serena shot back just as sweetly, friendships be damned. There was a quickly stifled snort from directly opposite Serena, and she looked into Amy's sympathetic eyes. There was also a hint of barely hidden amusement there, but Serena knew that, no matter how much she longed to get out of there, she couldn't put the friend who had stuck by her through thick and thin, in the line of fire.

"I'm amazed you actually managed to come up with enough wit to string that together." Serena knew that Raye was willing to do just about anything to get into Darien's good graces and other areas, but this was going a little too far.

"Unlike you, who I am very surprised can produce a single coherent thought, let alone two to rub together." Serena smiled slowly, rather pleased with herself. The groove was coming back.

Raye's eyes flared angrily along with her nostrils, which was a fairly good indication of how close her temper was to boiling over. It actually made her look like one of the pink barnyard animals she took so much delight in comparing Serena herself to, Serena thought irreverently. She took a sip of her double chocolate fudge milkshake, closing her eyes in momentary bliss.

"Why, Meatball Head, with all that junk food you inhale I find it incredible that your brain hasn't turned into candy bars and sweets as well." Darien decided he just had to butt in with that.

"Is that was that smell was? I could have sworn it was Eau de Get-In-His-Pants." Serena directed that one solely at her former friend. "I should have known you'd have to resort to covering yourself with candy just to get Darien to go out with you." That got a response from both parties, and Amy's shoulders heaved behind her book.

Raye's legendary temper flared, you could almost see her eyes turning red as flames leapt and jumped in their burning depths. Serena smiled serenely and took another slug of her milkshake. "At least I have a boyfriend. Unlike you, who'd have to blindfold the poor guy just to con him into taking you out to dinner." Satisfaction gleamed in her eyes as she saw Serena finally sit up and glare. "However, he'd probably only date you if you promised to put out at the end of the evening, and even then, who'd want to sleep with you? You're nothing but blonde hair and blue eyes."

"So nice to know you're not colorblind. I wasn't quite sure when I saw your outfit. I mean, come on, black and" -- Serena coughed softly – "bright pink? They're not exactly your colors, if you know what I'm saying."

"Why did I ever even consider thinking that you had even the smallest bit of intelligence? I must have been insane. He's right, you know. Underneath all that ghastly blonde hair, you've got nothing but spaghetti brains to go with that meatball hair of yours!" Raye cried.

That was the last straw. Grabbing her book bag, Serena shoved her way out of the booth past a startled Lita and an equally surprised Darien and ran out. Not before, however, she had taken one last sip of her milkshake and, deeply mourning its loss, poured the remainder all over Raye's horrifying clothes.

Darien instantly turned on Raye. "That was uncalled for."

She shrugged at him. "You do it; all the time."

"I've been doing it for years. She expects it from me. You, on the other hand, are supposed to be her friend. Didn't you once tell me that she's your best friend? And now you went and insulted her not only in front of the rest of us, but in front of the entire arcade. If I ever had a friend like you, I wouldn't need any enemies. By the way," he continued as he turned to leave, "I never had any interest in you, romantic or otherwise. You're just too blind to see what's right in front of you. Like a friend who would probably give her life for you at the drop of a hat. I don't want to see your face for a long time, Raye Hino. And, I suspect, neither does Serena." Without waiting to see her response, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the arcade.

When the doors closed behind him, Lita gifted Raye with her fiercest glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Raye looked stunned. "What have I done?" Her self-disgust was palpable.

Amy sadly shook her head. "Screwed up the best thing to ever happen to you, I imagine."

Raye's head hung in shame, as tears filled her violet eyes. "What have I done?" she repeated.

* * *

Darien finally caught up with Serena in the park, on the pier. Her feet were dangling in the water, but her head was in her hands, and her shoulders heaved with silent sobs. Just seeing it made him feel like the lowest of the low. Not knowing what to say to her, Darien opted for walking quietly up behind her. "Mind if I sit?"

She looked up, her crystalline blue eyes glassy with unshed tears, as her wet cheeks bore testimony to ones that had previously fallen. "What do you want? Haven't you insulted me enough for one day?"

He saw the broken heart her words tried so desperately to hide, and his own ached. He carefully sat down beside her, slowly, afraid she might bolt if he moved too suddenly. "Actually, I haven't come to insult you."

"Then why are you here? Don't you have a date to be on?"

"Number One: what Raye wants doesn't matter right now. You're more important; Number Two: there is no date with Raye. I called it off; told her I didn't want to see her for a long time and that I imagined neither did you. I don't want to date someone who will turn on their friends as easily as she did you."

Serena looked away. "I never thought she'd resort to doing something like that. Though, I seem to recall…" She frowned briefly; searching for that elusive thing that had gotten hold of her brain only to discover it had fled.

"Mind if I tell you a story?" When he looked sidewise at her and she gave no indication towards a negative response, he continued. "Several years ago, more than a decade, actually, a recently orphaned little boy sat on his hospital bed, crying. Why was he crying, you ask? He was crying because his parents had left him all alone, and he had no one. He had made one friend in the weeks he had been there, but that day was the day his friend had to leave. He was wondering if it was his destiny to be alone when a little blonde cherub with a heart bigger than the ocean wandered into his room, drawn by the sound of his crying. She told him not to cry, that it was a happy day because she was a new big sister and she was going to visit her new baby brother for the first time. In her tiny hands, she clutched a small bouquet of roses, and plucked one out of the bunch and gave it to him as a gesture of friendship.

"Sadly, though he first accepted and welcomed her friendship, he later threw it back in her face when he started getting delusions that he didn't need anybody. He was wrong, by the way. And, he is now wondering if her offer is still open. Or if it's been rescinded thanks to his enormous stupidity." He peered fearfully down at the angel who had saved his sanity, hoping that he hadn't gone and laid bare his heart just so she could trample all over it.

Serena smiled softly, her eyes refilling anew. "I never took it back. Why do you think I've been haunting you all these years? When you shoved aside traditional methods, I had to find some way to get through to your stubborn brain. I've always been your friend, Darien. Even when you thought I wasn't." She hadn't even thought he remembered that meeting.

Darien slumped forward in relief and summoned a rose identical to the one she had originally given him and passed it to her.

Her too perceptive gaze caught on the flower that had appeared out of nowhere and her eyes flew to meet his, surprise in every flicker. There was something knowing about her as well, and familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Then she nodded and brought the beautiful bloom to her face and inhaled deeply, taking in its heady fragrance. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the view and their fair solitude when Serena's natural curiosity couldn't wait any longer.

"So, since we're friends again, I wanted to ask you something," she started.

"You want to know why."

"Yes, please."

Her soft entreaty would have him tell her nothing but the absolute truth. "That's a rather complex question, with an equally complex answer. There isn't just one answer, nor is there many. It's hard to explain."

"Try?"

"I could say that I spent all that time bugging you because you look so cute when you're mad, and it would be true. Or that it's because you're so full of sunshine, and light, and love that anybody would do anything just to hold your attention for a moment, just to know how it feels to be loved so unconditionally. Even somebody who spent so much time trying to convince himself that he didn't need it, found himself doing anything to get your attention, just so he could bask in that warm glow. But, you wanted to know the real reason, didn't you?" She nodded slowly. "It's just… I remember, back in elementary school when you'd go home so proud that you'd gotten another "A". And then, your grades started dropping, you got klutzier every day, and the ditz routine got better. I mean, Serena, you're smart. I know you are. And, it made me so angry to see you wasting it all away while you pined after rhinestone jewellery instead of your next "A". You have so much potential to do something, to be somebody, with all the love that you radiate. And it's been just withering away while you tried to convince the world and yourself that you could never do better than a "D"."

"Let me get this straight: you've been ragging on me for all this time, just because you thought I was wasting away any potential I might have had?" Her expressive eyes showed her doubt clearly.

"When you put it that way, yes, I guess so. But, it was all faked, wasn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" Serena looked a tiny bit nervous.

"I saw you at the library with Amy."

"So? Amy's smart, she insisted on tutoring me in a futile attempt to get my grades back up. There's nothing wrong with studying in the library."

"Maybe not, but it sure looks suspicious when a pair of fifteen-year-olds are hanging out in the university library reading Advanced Calculus textbooks," -- Serena paled -- "especially when one of those girls is a renowned air-head who could never hope to do better than pass in school."

"It's sixteen, now, actually, but that's beside the point." Serena's eyes closed as she silently composed what she was about to say next. "It wasn't all a lie. The grades, I'm sorry to say, were true. But, about a year and a half ago, I went shopping with Amy and got a peek at the Advanced Physics books that she was buying. Though the stuff boggled my mind at the time, the more I thought about it, the more I actually understood what was written there. So, I asked Amy about it. She composed a series of tests, and when I actually passed them all, she insisted that I take correspondence courses at the high school. I secretly earned my diploma, and then Amy got me involved at the university. I'm currently majoring in Computer Engineering and Software Design," she confessed. She peeked up at him and grinned at the stunned expression on his face. "Surprise?"

"Wow, Serena, just… Wow. I solemnly swear that I will never poke fun at your intelligence or grades ever again," he intoned, holding up his right hand as if he was on trial. Then he pointed his index finger at her, "Your hair, however, is fair game."

She shrugged easily. "Fair enough."

"Forgive me?" he asked after a short interval.

"For what?"

"For all the times I belittled you, insulted you, made you cry, and did it all with a smile on my face." The past few years around her had not been some of his finer moments and he was deeply ashamed of how he'd treated her when all she'd done to deserve it was offer him an unconditional friendship.

"I always forgave you," she murmured. "Even when I was spitting mad at you, I forgave you. And, I am telling you here and now, that all is forgiven. You're my friend; practically my older brother, and friends shouldn't hold grudges."

Darien found himself in awe of her super-human sized heart. "So," he said somewhat teasingly, nudging her shoulder with his own, "when are you going to forgive Raye for what she said?"

She chuckled up at him. "Truth?" He nodded. "I already have. I just may let her grovel for a week or so before I let her know. This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, after all."

"True. You're never given many opportunities to see a very proud person beg, do you?"

"Of course not. Which is why I'm planning on milking this for all it's worth." Darien laughed, picturing all the things Serena would make Raye do to earn her forgiveness. Serena soon joined in, plotting revenge and wondering if she could possibly enlist his help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Days passed and after listening to Raye beg for forgiveness for the millionth time, Serena finally gave in and informed her that she was already forgiven. At Serena's request, Darien agreed to help her keep up the ditz act by continually arguing with her every day like before. This time around, however, they both knew it was mostly an act and there was no malicious intent behind any of their jibes.

The youma battles never decreased in frequency, though Tuxedo Mask's skills at jumping in to save Sailor Moon at just the right moment became needed a little less each time. However, when she did need his help, she needed it big time. Raye had decided to ignore Tuxedo Mask's propensity for always saving Sailor Moon, and went chasing after him in earnest, despite all his attempts to convince her that he wasn't interested.

About two weeks after burying the hatchet with Serena, Darien was walking down the street towards the arcade, gleefully scanning over the financial statement that detailed the returns that his investment in Serenity Lunar Gaming, a fairly new company, had gained.

He looked up from his internal dance of delight to spy a vision coming his way. Waist-length blonde hair adorned her head like a halo and was gathered back into a fat, loose braid. She was shuffling through thick collections of paper while talking softly into a cellular phone clamped in the curve of her neck and he could practically see the wheels in her head turning as she compared information from one packet to another. Her casual light-blue suit, when taken together with her lightly tanned skin, only seemed to make the golden aura about her intensify.

She skilfully wove her way through the crowds, only looking up occasionally, though her brief glances allowed him to catch a glimpse of her eyes. They were the color of the ocean at sunset, a deep clear blue, which seemed to be shot through with tiny streaks of silver.

Darien's eyes followed the golden goddess as she continued past him and her scent floated up to tease his senses: roses, sunshine, and something that seemed to be uniquely hers. He stopped, turned to stare after her, and wondered why he had the distinct impression that his life would never be the same again.

* * *

Later that evening, Serenity St. Artemis, the young university student who was also the main mastermind behind Serenity Lunar Gaming, sat at the large dining room table with her assistant in the penthouse suite she shared with her aunt and guardian, Luna St. Artemis. 

Serenity looked up from the various reports from her store managers and passed a hand over her forehead, suddenly realizing just how tired she was. Her hand quested further, fingers seeking to wrap some of the strands of her hair around her fingers, comprehension dawning as to why she was so exhausted when her hair eluded her grasp. Casting a tiny sigh heavenward, she looked at her assistant. "Do you mind?" she queried, gesturing to herself.

Her companion's head snapped up and stared at Serenity as if truly seeing her for the first time, and her expression swiftly went from surprise to mild reproach. "Sere, how could you forget? You know better than I do how draining it is for you to keep that up for long periods of time. Take it off, now, before I have to call Luna."

Serenity briefly considered sticking her tongue out at her friend, then remembered that she had grown past such acts of immaturity. Instead, she nodded with relief, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Her image flickered slightly as she mentally cancelled the magic that held the glamour in place for hours on end, and then Serenity St. Artemis as the world knew her faded entirely. As her friend looked on approvingly, Serenity's suit evaporated back to the usual blue and white school uniform. Her hair and eyes lost their silvery sheen, and her hair grew, lengthening and being swept up into its usual style.

"Oh, that feels so much better," she exclaimed, her voice once again youthful. "I can't believe I forgot about it."

"You were a little preoccupied," her friend allowed, gesturing to the mounds of work they had managed to finish thus far.

A grin crossed the blonde's face. "Let's call it a night." She glanced at her wristwatch and grimaced. Eleven o'clock. "I'll get Gary to drive you home. Tomorrow's Saturday; I'll meet you back here at noon and then we'll go to the board meeting together."

"Sounds good; rest tonight, Sere. You're going to need all your strength tomorrow. You know what happens when you get flustered or lose concentration," the other girl admonished fondly.

The blonde made a face. "I will. I won't even look at all that work after you leave, I promise."

"You do that. Night, Sere," she said, heading out the door towards the elevator.

"Good night, Ames."

Closing the door behind her friend, the tiny blonde girl turned and surveyed her domain with no little satisfaction. A black cat padded silently up to her and jumped on her shoulder, and the girl stroked her pet affectionately.

"You know," a smooth, female, slightly British-accented voice said, "no matter what I say to you, I want you to know I'm very proud of you. And I know your parents are as well."

"Thank you, Luna," Serena Tsukino replied, heading towards the bedroom that belonged to her and her alone. "That means a lot." The cat jumped off her shoulder and watched, eyes gleaming with pride as she watched her charge prepare herself for bed.

* * *

The idea for Serenity Lunar Gaming had actually come from a project issued by one of her professors. He had challenged his students to create and plan a video or computer game and try to sell it to a major manufacturer or distributor. Serena heard it and decided to take it one step further. She would become said manufacturer. So, enlisting Amy's aid as always, she had gone about creating the identity of Luna St. Artemis, wealthy businesswoman who had a tendency to listen to her niece's thoughts. As Serenity St. Artemis was already Serena's campus identity, it wasn't much trouble to fabricate an aunt for her. At first it had been just the children of her brain shoved through the company, then her classmates joined and soon she'd had an empire on her hands. She employed students from nearly every faculty in various departments under the supervision of their professors, who were only too happy to have them involved in such a valuable work experience situation. Serena needed reliable workers who could be counted on to do nearly anything asked of them, and they needed a steady part-time job that could afford to cater to their schedules and needs. It was an arrangement made in heaven. 

The next weekend, her main store was having a huge promotional sale and Serena, as Serenity, was on hand as always, supervising, assisting the customers, and mostly acting like any other employee. She had just finished dealing with a particularly rude customer when she looked around to see if her help was needed elsewhere and her eyes looked straight at a very familiar broad chest that smelled faintly of roses and cologne.

"Good afternoon," she greeted, pushing past her surprise to look her, now former, nemesis in the eye. "How can I help you?"

Darien shoved his tongue back in his mouth at the sight of the vision not three feet away and commanded his brain to push at least one intelligent sentence out through his slack jaws. "Maybe you can. I have an appointment at one-thirty with Miss St. Artemis. Could you possibly point me in her direction?"

Serena risked a quick glance at her delicate gold wristwatch and couldn't prevent the squeak of embarrassment that escaped her. She had completely forgotten, which was entirely unlike her when it came to her baby. "Of course, sir. If you'll follow me." Inclining her head, she walked through the throngs determined to set a new world record as to how many people they could cram into one warehouse. His height alone giving him an advantage, Darien easily followed the tiny woman towards a door that read "Restricted Area - Employees Only" and wandered through when she held the door open so he could follow.

She lead him through the shelves upon shelves of merchandise, finally coming to a hallway that he never would have guessed was there had she not shown him right to it. The floor was thickly carpeted, and the walls had rosewood paneling and cream coloured wallpaper. At the very end was an elevator whose doors opened with a small ding when she pressed the button. When they reached the top, the doors opened up to a lobby that was decorated in bright, vibrant colors that instantly made Darien feel more alive, and reminded him of a certain blonde whirlwind that he had missed seeing that morning.

"If you'll wait here, Miss St. Artemis will be with you in a minute," she said softly, indicating one of the plush armchairs. Without waiting to make sure he obeyed, she smiled at him and vanished around behind the reception desk.

Darien sat and cooled his heels for a good ten minutes until a young woman with bright auburn hair appeared and sat in the chair behind the desk, smiling sunnily at him. "Miss St. Artemis will see you now," she informed him. "It's the office at the end of the hall," she continued when he rose, "you can't miss it."

Darien followed her directions and soon found himself facing a set of double-doors made out of a heavy wood that were opened slightly. Even though he knew he was expected, he knocked lightly and waited for her command to enter. What he saw inside the office made him stop short and he wouldn't have been surprised if his eyes dropped out of his head at that moment, for sitting behind a large oak desk was the goddess who had led him up there.

"Mr. Shields, I apologize for forgetting about our interview," she stated, motioning him into yet another large chair. "I only hope you'll permit me to make a good second impression."

He settled comfortably into the chair, silently noting that it seemed to have been made with the needs of a large frame in mind. "It wasn't a problem. Though I must confess to some curiosity as to why you wanted to see me."

"Ah, you don't beat around the bush. As you must know, I own this company, and run it with the explicit permission of my aunt. I would devote all my time to here, but my school work and personal life are determined to interfere. In short, I need an assistant. The friend I have worked with since setting this whole thing up is getting overwhelmed and wants to back off on her involvement while she prepares to take her official university entrance exams. I need somebody I can trust to help me take care of my company, and what with the deal I signed recently, I can't do it by myself."

Darien was stunned to say the least, but managed to recover quickly. "How do you know I'm worthy of the trust you're proposing to place in me?"

She grinned at him. "I spoke to some of your professors. They all agree that you can afford to take this on, and your friend Andrew could do nothing but sing your praises."

His eyebrows climbed at that. "Andrew? You know Andrew?"

"Of course I know Andrew!" she exclaimed. "He makes the best triple fudge milkshakes in the world!" And then, for an instant, it seemed like her image flickered and he could see his - gulp, scratch that - _the_ Meatball Head superimposed over her features.

Darien shook his head to rid himself of the image and focused on his potential boss again. "What do you want with a Med. student?"

"That would be former Medical student, would it not?"

"How did you know?"

"A lot of your classmates talk, and when Darien Shields, star Medical student suddenly transfers to the Business School, a lot of tongues start wagging," she informed him with a wry smile. "Trust me, for a population as large as it is, news travels fast on campus."

"Why do you want me?" He wasn't exactly ready to give this concept up.

"To be honest, you were the first person I thought of when Amy told me she wanted to ease up a little. I couldn't have done this without her. But, it's growing too big for both of us and we need some help with it. And, like I always have, I thought I'd give you first dibs before offering it to an outsider. However, I'm really hoping you'll take it. I can't think of another person I'd like to teach my business to more. Please, say you'll take it." Serena couldn't remember lobbying so hard for an employee, but she knew if she could get him on her team, they'd be unstoppable. The fact that she trusted him with her life spoke volumes in itself.

"I'm going to have to think about it, if you don't mind," Darien was able to mumble.

"I understand, but you'll have to forgive me if I need your answer by next Friday." She slid a thick package across the desk, and his eyebrows rose into his hairline when he spied how much she was proposing to pay him.

Darien wasn't sure how, but he escaped, head whirling with the knowledge that out of all the very capable business students and trusted employees that she had access to, Serenity St. Artemis wanted _him_ to be her personal assistant. The thought was mind-boggling and he drove home in a daze.

Unfortunately, Darien wasn't given much time to think about his new opportunity, because the next week the most insidious of energy-stealing schemes hit Tokyo. It left all its victims in a state of permanent, extremely paranoid, wakefulness, only coming out of their zombie-like state when they scented beverages of the highly sugared or caffeinated type nearby.

* * *

Ooh, Cliffie! Is it the Nega-Verse? Or something more home-grown? I originally left it here, but on further consideration, I think I'll put in the rest of the chapter...

* * *

Late on Thursday afternoon Serena and Darien, two such casualties, met at the front doors to the Crown arcade, each looking their own brand of horrible. Darien had bags under his eyes and a five-o'clock- shadow, whereas Serena's hair was limp and dull, almost dragging on the ground, and the fire in her eyes was dimmed with exhaustion.

They assessed each other silently and Darien finally muttered a "Meatball Head" as he turned to enter the arcade.

"Creep," he heard from behind him, Serena's greeting even less enthusiastic than his. He didn't have to look to know that she'd followed him and they automatically sat at opposite ends of the counter.

"Hey, guys," Andrew greeted cheerfully, prompting murderous thoughts from his almost unconscious friends, as he reached for his ice cream scoop, awaiting the inevitable order.

"Coffee," Serena mumbled, making the other blond jerk and drop the scoop in his surprise. "Lots of it."

Darien didn't even blink an eyelash. "On the double, please," Darien finished with a large yawn. To Andrew's mild, still stunned, amusement, Serena yawned as well in response.

"What happened to you guys?"

The two enemies - albeit former, but Andrew didn't know that - shared a commiserating glance. "Finals," they moaned tiredly.

"What did you have today?" Serena asked curiously.

"Poli. Sci. You?"

Serena winced. "Yech. I just finished my Lab exam."

Darien flinched in return and shuddered in distaste. He looked up to see his still stunned friend standing exactly where he had been the last time Darien checked. "Drew? Our coffee?"

The arcade proprietor jumped into action and before either could blink tiredly steaming mugs of the thick, aromatic, definitely caffeinated liquid were placed in front of them. While Darien was perfectly content to drink the brew black, Serena noted with no little dismay that the sugar _and_ cream were all the way down on his end of the counter. Gamely, she heaved herself up and slid down the counter, dragging her cup along, eventually plonking down on the stool beside Darien. Despite her best efforts, extreme exhaustion took over and she wavered. Without looking at her, Darien's arm shot out and settled around her waist, steadying her until she got her balance, leaned forward, and dropped her elbows on the counter-top. As he removed his hand, she started obsessively adding packets of sugar, seriously attempting to find out what the saturation point of coffee was.

Finally satisfied that there was no way any more sugar could possibly be dissolved – don't even ask about the cream – Serena nursed it slowly, peering over the rim at a completely poleaxed Andrew. "What's wrong with him?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"Beats me," he mumbled back, mirroring her pose.

"Listen," she started, showing some more signs of life now that she had some lovely caffeine in her system, "you have your Admin. exam tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So do I. Wanna be my study buddy?" she offered, raising an eyebrow at him.

Darien arched one right back. "My place?"

"Nah. Let's go to my... Um, my aunt's apartment, she's got a huge table that we can spread our books out on." 

"She won't mind?"

Serena snorted. "No, she's... out of town right now. You want to go now?"

"Sure." Together, they drained their mugs, and then Serena rose and went to the door as Darien laid down money to pay for both of their coffees. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and joined Serena and then they walked out into the afternoon sunshine together.

Andrew, completely and utterly stupefied, stared after his friends and belatedly bent over to pick up the fallen ice cream scoop. "I think I need a vacation," he mumbled, certain that he had just been hallucinating and that his two friends, the people who loved to hate each other, were not willingly spending time together; never mind _studying_ together!

Lita and Amy bounced – well, Lita bounced, while Amy walked sedately at her side, nose buried deep into a textbook like usual – in a short while later. "Hi, Andrew!" the brunette called. "Have you seen Serena? She raced out of school like a bat out of hell and nobody's seen her since."

Andrew, still convinced that he had inadvertently wandered into the Twilight Zone, shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen her at all, girls, sorry. Can I get you anything?"

Amy emerged long enough to smile at him. "No, but thanks anyway, Andrew. I'm sure we'll catch up with her eventually. Come on, Lita." Lita looked a little put out at missing her daily ice cream and flirt session, but followed along gamely as the blue-haired genius gently pulled her away.

"Bye, Andrew!"

Andrew lifted a hand in farewell, and went back to his usual duties. He resolved that he was going to take a week's vacation starting that weekend and hopefully when he came back everything would be back to normal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Well, I just couldn't help myself. Here's the next chapter of Who Needs the World .

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them for a little while. I promise, Takeuchi-sama, they won't be hurt... Much grin

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next afternoon, Andrew was again standing behind the counter, when two of his favorite people walked in. He'd been watching the doors when, surprise, surprise, Serena ran headlong into Darien right outside them.

Darien pried her away from him with his usual calm and couldn't help the words that flew out of his mouth the next second. "Odango Head-ed Klutz."

She glowered fiercely at him and stalked in through the now open doors, letting a "Stupid Jerk" out over her shoulder. Her magnificently haughty exit would have been perfect had it not been for the fact that her feet somehow got tangled together and she went flying forward on a perfect crash course with the floor. Her soft cry of surprise was abruptly cut short when hard arms wrapped around her from behind, hauling her up against a chest that felt like it had been carved out of marble. "Thanks, Creep," she mumbled, head down, her feet still dangling several inches above the floor.

"No problem, Odango," he responded, slowly letting her down. When her feet touched the floor, he wrapped a hand around her elbow and escorted her to the counter. "How'd your exam go?"

"I don't think I failed, if that's what you're asking," Serena replied, with a slight glare. "You?"

"Same." Without warning, their glares vanished, and they smiled brilliantly at each other.

"By the way, I -..." Serena shook her head slightly and started over. "My cousin was wondering if you had your answer yet."

Darien drew in a slow breath and let it out with the same lack of haste. "I do. Do you know a convenient time to see her and tell her in person?"

"Drop by the apartment around 6-ish, she'll be there."

"Sounds good." Darien rose with a wave for Andrew and a light touch on Serena's shoulder. "See you around, Odango."

"My name is "Ser-ee-na"!" she shouted after him.

"Whatever, Odango." With that, he was gone, and Serena faced the counter, and Andrew's inquisitive look, with a slightly smug expression on her face.

"What?" she asked defensively. She checked her clothes discreetly, making sure she hadn't spilled anything, and returned Andrew's look suspiciously.

"Since when do you guys actually get along?" Andrew queried, having been nastily transported to the bizarre scene of the day before.

Serena grinned. Was that it? She waved a hand indifferently as she slid off the stool. "Oh, ages," she answered as nonchalantly as she could. "If Amy drops by, could you send her to my place? I was supposed to meet her here, but I forgot something at home."

Andrew noted the sad look that came into her eyes when she said "home", but nodded agreeably. "Sure, Sere, no problem."

Serena shrugged off the despair that had settled on her shoulders and smiled warmly back at Andrew as she left. Earlier that year, she'd been orphaned when a drunk driver running a red light had struck the car her parents and brother had been travelling in. With the St. Artemises already in place, all it took was a little hacking to make Luna St. Artemis a distant aunt and her new guardian. Judicious use of the Luna Pen had allowed Luna the cat to take a human form for the lawyers and Social Workers. Only Amy knew the truth about Luna; Raye and Lita both believed that Serena's new aunt was simply away on business a lot.

She was headed for her apartment when a distinct beeping sounded from her sub-space pocket. She groaned, she had a lengthy paper due early the next week and needed to get started on it, but dug the communicator out and flipped it open. "Where?"

Amy's worried face blinked up at her. "The university campus." Serena blanched. Finals weren't over yet, and more than a few die-hards stuck around campus 24/7, taking advantage of the extended library hours. While they were undoubtedly tired, the caffeine and adrenaline in the students' systems would be like a super-high for an intrepid monster.

"Fabulous." Serena ducked into an alley and transformed, then headed for the campus at top speed. She was pleasantly surprised when she looked over her shoulder and spotted Tuxedo Mask a couple of rooftops away. She slowed down enough for him to catch up, and then they raced together, matching each other pace for pace. "In case you're wondering, it's the campus," she offered.

Beneath his snow-white half-mask, Sailor Moon was pretty sure she saw him pale, and then he picked up the pace a little. She matched him easily, her daily break-neck races to school having long-since given her the stamina to survive a cross-town run.

They arrived together, and surveyed the scene. Despite the time of day, the monster had only managed to get hold of a dozen or so students and seemed to be on the prowl for more. Further searching revealed Sailor Mercury huddled behind a tree, frantically typing into her mini-computer. Sailor Moon saw an opening and had her tiara charged and ready to charbroil when the dratted monster spotted her and her Tuxie – whoops, _Tuxedo Mask_ – and attacked.

"Slimer!" it squealed, coughing up something that was a truly disgusting grey shade and hurling it in their direction. Sailor Moon shrieked in surprise, as she was perched on the edge of one of the university buildings and her balance was already precarious, and frantically looked for a direction to go other than down. Tuxedo Mask made up her mind for her, and he swept her into his arms, and carried her down to ground level; which was a vast improvement to plummeting down.

"Try again?" Tuxedo Mask suggested, slowly withdrawing his arms. To be honest, whenever she dusted a monster without needing him, he had begun to feel a little left out, as he relished carting her off to a safe spot more than he cared to admit.

"Mercury, can you freeze it?" Sailor Moon called in exasperation when they had to duck another potential sliming.

"Mercury Bubbles... Freeze!" was the response from her friend and Sailor Moon couldn't help a jeering laugh when it stopped in mid-slime.

"Oh, yeah! Suck Moon Wand!" She shouted out the activation words and winced a little when she put a little too much power through the thing and it singed her fingertips a little. "Ah, little too much juice, I think," she muttered, dropping the Wand back into her sub-space pocket.

"All right, Sailor Moon?"

She smiled up at her handsome savior. "Peachy. How about you, Mercury?" she asked as the blue-suited Scout stepped forward.

"I'm fine, thanks, Sailor Moon."

"In that case, I think I'll take my leave. Ladies." To her intense surprise, Tuxedo Mask leaned forward and gently bussed her temple with his lips before taking to the rooftops.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mercury and exchanged bemused glances. "Don't look at me, I don't know."

Sailor Mercury's face took on a mildly amused expression. "I didn't say you did." Together, they took off in the same direction Tuxedo Mask had moments before.

* * *

Darien knocked a little nervously on the door leading to Serenity St. Artemis' apartment. Convulsively, he straightened his clothes yet again, fixed his hair (which he continually ruined by raking his fingers through it), and waited for her to answer.

The door opened a bit, revealing Serenity dressed in loose drawstring pants and a tight-fitting tank top and sneakers. "Hi, Darien. Come on in." The door opened further, and he entered, eyes following the movement of her hips as she walked away from him. "So, you have an answer?"

"Yes. I, uh, I'd love to join you and Serenity Lunar Gaming. I only hope I prove worthy of the trust you're planning to place in me."

Serenity chuckled. "I don't think we're going to have a problem there."

He pulled the contract out from behind his back and handed it to her. "I, uh, took the liberty of filling it out."

"Thanks. I'm having an informal meeting here tomorrow morning at eleven, so I can officially introduce you to the co-brain behind this little operation. Think you can make it?"

It would probably mean missing his daily run-in with Serena, but he nodded. "Sure."

She grinned. "Great. We'll see you at 11."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Darien headed for the door. "Good night, Miss St. Artemis."

"None of that, please. Serenity works, or Sere." Politely, she saw him out the door, and then collapsed against it the second it was closed, releasing the glamour and breathing hard. The man was too good-looking for his own good, even when he didn't try. She was going to have a hard time of it keeping her hands off him when they had to work so closely together.

Darien leaned heavily against the back wall of the elevator the moment the doors closed, trying to calm his heart. If the woman looked that edible all the time, she'd have cause to have him charged with sexual harassment.

* * *

Early the next morning saw Serena putting breakfast together when Amy arrived, looking as fresh at 8 a.m. as she did at three. "Morning People," Serena grumbled, using the description as a vile epithet, when she got a good look at her friend. Amy, used to the complaint, giggled merrily and set about helping.

"Ames, do you think I made the right decision?"

"In Darien?" At Serena's nod, Amy went on. "I have to admit, I was a little skeptical at first, but, yes, I do think you made the right decision in him. If something happens to us, Heaven forbid, he'll be more than capable of taking up the reins."

Serena was of the sneaking suspicion that something would get Darien first before it got them, but kept it to herself.

After cleaning up their breakfast, the two quickly immersed themselves in the work that came with operating a multi-million dollar business. So, when the doorbell chimed, they were wholly unprepared and Serena swiftly cast the glamour that would help conceal Amy's identity and her own. 

Serena, as Serenity, opened the door, and gestured her handsome visitor in. "Darien, nice to see you. This is my partner-in-crime, Amelia. Amelia, I'm sure you know Darien Shields."

Once the introductions were done, the girls set themselves about trying to show Darien the business without any of the hands-on work. "For the first month or so, depending on how fast you learn, I'm going to have you acting as Amelia's assistant. She handles a lot of the day-to-day stuff, which, as I'm sure you know, is how you really get a handle on things."

"A lot of the actual work can be handled from home," "Amelia" added. "To help, we'll set you up with a basic home office system, so you're never out of touch." She held up a small black calculator and pointed to the two buttons that actually had something printed on them. "This is a communicator; the moon will get you Serenity, and if you press the other symbol you'll get me. If you need to talk to both of us, this little button here on the other end will be a sort of conference call." Darien nodded and took it

"While we don't expect you to be on call twenty-four hours a day, we will need you to be available when we need you," Serenity added.

"If it's all right, I'll follow you home afterwards to see what computer equipment needs updating or adding for our purposes."

The afternoon continued in the same manner as Serena and Amy crammed as much information into his receptive brain as they could manage.

* * *

That night, Serena was roused out of a _very_ pleasant dream by a familiar beeping and she groaned, punching her pillow. "Damn, just when it was getting to the _good_ parts." Sighing, she slid out of her comfortable bed, dislodging Luna in the process, and groped on her nightstand for her brooch. "Here we go again, Luna. _Moon Prism Power!_" The transformation swept over her and brought a surge of energy with it. She scooped the cat up in her arms and took a running leap off the balcony, taking perverse pleasure in hearing the often-irritating feline yowl with fright.

"_SERENA!_"

Sailor Moon's laughter echoed through the night.

Abruptly, she was made aware of company and glanced over to her left to find Sailor Mercury. Still not satisfied, a look to her right revealed the lean form of her – scratch that, not hers -- Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury," he acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Tuxedo Mask," they replied just as civilly.

"Where are we heading tonight, ladies?"

Sailor Moon shrugged. "Beats me; I just fight the things. Mercury?"

Mercury checked her little computer and groaned. "The university campus again."

Twin groans answered her announcement. "Not again."

When they arrived, Jupiter and Mars were already on the scene trading blows with a monster that looked like a clown.

Except when its mouth opened and they saw dozens razor-sharp teeth inside. Sailor Moon was rudely reminded of a shark when it did that. And that was before she discovered that they detached and shot straight at her like hundreds of knives. Luckily for her (and her dignity since she was about to fall flat on her face), Tuxedo Mask swept in and carted her off.

Jupiter sent a burst of lightning at it and then stomped in frustration when it dodged. Her frustration quickly turned into alarm when the teeth got shot in her direction.

"_Mars Fire Ignite!_" The burst of flame didn't incinerate them as Mars had evidently hoped it would, and instead turned them into burning hot skewers of death. "Run!" she shrieked at Jupiter.

"_Mercury Bubbles Freeze!_" The monster comically halted and they could see its eyes and mouth moving to no effect.

"Nice going, Mercury!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"You want to try dusting it now, Sailor Moon-Brain?" Mars demanded.

Sailor Moon huffed crossly and refused to dignify that with a response, all the while unwilling to give up the comfort and protection Tuxedo Mask offered. Her tiara came off her forehead and charged up almost without her thinking about it and she was just aiming it when the monster broke free. The tiara found its home back on her forehead and she screamed even as Tuxedo Mask carried her away to safety once more, this time to a rather high tree branch. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." His arm stayed around her waist and she relished the contact even as she knew Raye was going to be fuming with jealousy. "Once more?"

She made a frustrated sound and pulled out her Moon Wand, aiming very carefully, and shouted – more like bellowed, actually, "_Moon Healing Activation!_"

The monster disintegrated and Sailor Moon cheered again. Before she could start her victory dance, however, bad news in the form of Zoicite showed up. Her absolutely bloody irritating laughter reached their ears first and then they all saw the cloud of pink petals that signaled her appearance. Sailor Moon moaned her disapproval and plunked herself down on the branch. "Here we go again," she muttered as Beryl's "General" appeared.

"Hello, Sailor Brats," Zoicite greeted cheerfully. It wasn't so much the fact that she was in such a good mood that worried the Scouts, it was the fact that she was so unconcerned over the loss of yet another of the Negaverse's monsters. They looked at each other and the same thing passed through their minds: "Right, this is a trap."

"Hey, Zoicite!" Sailor Moon finally called, gaining their thorn's attention. "Why don't you make like a tree and leaf?" She heard muffled groans below her, and a hastily stifled snicker from her protector in response.

"I think I'll pass, thanks," the General replied, preparing a dark ball of energy.

"_Jupiter Thunder…!_""_Mars Fire…!_"

"_Crash!_" "_Ignite!" _The two attacks merged and the result was a lovely short-circuited effect as Zoicite lost her control on the dark energy and got electrified and barbequed at the same time. The Scouts laughed as she pranced around, trying to put out the fire on her uniform, and Mercury decided it would be a good time to help. "_Mercury Bubbles Freeze!_" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask jumped down from their perch to get a better view. And were they glad they had.

The girls were nearly rolling around on the ground with laughter as they watched Zoicite's fire be put out and a thick layer of ice being formed around her in quick succession.

"Right, my turn!" Sailor Moon quickly powered her tiara up. "_Moon Tiara Magic!_"

Zoicite broke free at that instant and hurled far too many ice spikes at Sailor Moon. The charged tiara melted the ones it passed through but that only left a little void in the center of the icy screen of death. Zoicite didn't stick around to find out if it had had any effect and vanished, once more in that swirl of pink petals.

Sailor Moon briefly considered jumping to the side and realized that the ice spears were spread far enough apart that any dodging effort on her part would only mean more places to get skewered. "This is gonna hurt," she whimpered, closing her eyes and drawing into as tight a ball as she could manage. She felt Tuxedo Mask's presence at her side and the warmth of his arm around her shoulder, along with the sheltering protection of his cape as he drew it around them both. "Nice knowing you, Tuxedo Mask."

"Likewise, Sailor Moon." Even as he spoke, her Star Locket fell on the ground between them and, opening, started to play. The heroes looked at it, then at each other, and were suddenly surrounded by a light so white and pure it was blinding to look at.

When it faded, the ice was gone and they were still kneeling on the ground, staring at each other. Even as the other Scouts rushed forward to check on them, Tuxedo Mask leaned towards Sailor Moon and brushed a butterfly kiss across her lips. "See you around, Sailor Moon."

And then he was simply gone.

Sailor Moon looked up to find Sailor Mars glowering at her. "What the hell was that?" the fiery guardian demanded.

Sailor Moon stood up and powered down. "I don't know," she replied with a glance at Amy. "He's been acting a kinda strange for a few weeks now." Ever since she'd patched things up with Darien, as a matter of fact. She pushed the notion out of her brain as being far too bizarre and set off for home.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Review please, and I'll consider putting up another chapter! 

Cen )


End file.
